The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Fiscoral`.
`Fiscoral` is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating a geranium variety with orange-red flower color and well-branched, moderately tall, bushy, moderately-compact growth habit.
`Fiscoral` was originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1994. The female parent was the patented variety `Fizzard` (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/968,044) which is characterized by having a single form, bright red flowers, intense green, slightly zoned foliage, vigorous growth, and very early flowering response. The male parent of `Fiscoral` was the commercial variety `Gauguin`, the original name used in Europe and known commercially in the United States as `Nanette` (U.S. Plant Pat No. 7,360) and designated as `Guitari` for Plant Breeders' Rights application, which is characterized by orange-red semi-double flowers, medium green foliage with slight zonation and moderately vigorous growth.
`Fiscoral` was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in spring 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Fiscoral` was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in May 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain by Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the clone initiated in May 1996 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafer, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Fiscoral` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.